h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tom Jacob
Welcome Hi, welcome to H2O Just Add Water Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mermaid page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 20:55, 2010 April 16 Ocean Express: The New Chapter Read my brand new Episode of Ocean Express: A Battle in Need! Avaliable Now! Mermaid3453 12:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC) November 20th, 2010, 12:47 Sure! I will my friend, in my next episode Aiden is going to return! Mermaid3453 12:46, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Ocean Express: The Next Chapter! Please read my new Episode, The Change for Mia. Georgina, Harry and Lola take revenge on Mia, and Mia's life ends in a dramatic way when she jumps off a building! Out now! Mermaid3453 13:09, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Ocean Express That message you sent saying Harry, Georgina and Lola become killers they don't. Mia's mother and father think that they killed Mia so Harry, Lola and Georgina got in Jail, but they are not murders. Mermaid3453 13:21, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Ocean Express: Valentine's Day My new Episode is here. Everyday there will be 2 Episodes out starting from today my friend! Please read my new Chapter! Mermaid3453 16:47, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Ocean Express: A Secret for Harry's Brother and The Stacey Code, Part. 1 My two new Chapters are out now! In A Secret for Harry's Brother, Harry's Brother finds out about the Mermaid Secret! And in The Stacey Code, Part. 1, Georgina finds out that her Great Grandmother was a Mermaid! There are lots of mysterys in these episodes! Mermaid3453 17:44, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Ocean Express: Credits You should read my Ocean Express Credits! Mermaid3453 18:10, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Ocean Express: Season. 2 Get ready for Season. 2 in December my friend! Georgina leaves, but a new girl replaces her called Victoria. Georgina comes back in Season. 5!Mermaid3453 18:25, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Ocean Express: The Stacey Code, Part. 2 and Creatures of the Deep My two new chapters are out now, so read them my friend! Mermaid3453 18:18, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Ocean Express: Season. 1's Last Chapter Out tomorrow is the last ever Episode of Season. 1, and in December will be Season. 2 where a new Mermaid called Victoria replaces Georgina. And don't worry if you think Georgina wll be gone forever, because she will be back in Season. 5 next year! And every month there will be a new Season! Mermaid3453 18:27, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Seasons Um, I might have 10 Seasons! And Mia's Ghost is in it because she is Mako Island's Natural Ghost my friend! And I might ask you, what should happen in Season. 2's first Chapter and what should it be called? Mermaid3453 18:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Ocean Express: New Chapters Please read my new chapters, Rocks, Moon, Sun and Water, and Double Trouble! My last chapter of Season. 1 is out tomorrow!Mermaid3453 17:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Ocean Express: The End of Season. 1 The end of Season. 1 is here! Georgina leaves at the end with Harry and Lola crying! They have a battle at Mako Island with The Ghost of Mia! Tomorrow is the first episode of SEASON. 2!!! And a new girl is replacing Georgina called Victoria! (In Season. 5 next year, Georgina comes back!) Mermaid3453 16:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC) First Episode of Season. 2! The first episode of Season. 2 is here! A new girl called Victoria replaces Georgina! They all become 3 friends in Back to Back! Mermaid3453 16:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Ocean Express, Season. 2: A New Chapter Sorry for waiting for a long time. The new chapter is here! Please read it! Mermaid3453 21:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Breaking News for Me. Go to my blog and read My Leaving on this Wiki. Mermaid3453 13:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Ocean Express Do you remember Ocean Express? Well, IT'S BACK! Please read the new episode at my blog! Mermaid3453 14:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC)